


A Shared Midnight

by casseidmt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Haikyuu - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, SakuAtsu, Second years, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Teen Romance, Tokyo - Freeform, cherished night, fluff hours open!, highschool, they're really cute!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casseidmt/pseuds/casseidmt
Summary: Only a one night where the two are spending their time in Shibuya and Tokyo.A short fic in which Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu will cherish their moment after what happened from their night.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 29





	A Shared Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! Ever since I woke up, this kind of thought never goes out in my mind so I had to write this for all of to share my love from our two idiots! Fluff hours are open! I’m sorry for my errors in advance, this was kinda rushed so I had no time to proofreading this! Enjoy!

_[I’m bored, Omi-omi!]_

Kiyoomi shook his head after he checked his phone text. He just came out from the shower and now his one annoying friend who he met from the Youth Camp when they are second years was bugging him.

He even wonders how he’d ended up being friends with Miya Atsumu.

The two have very different personalities. They are polar opposites. Atsumu was pestering him during their time on Training Camp. Kiyoomi typically ignores him because he wasn’t fond of Atsumu’s cocky attitude. 

Besides, Kiyoomi is unfriendly, that’s why he questions why Atsumu was trying hard to befriend him when no one even wants to talk to him because of him being a germaphobe.

Although that changes his view in one night.

Kiyoomi went out for fresh air for he still wasn’t used to staying inside his room, he eventually needs to space to relax. When he headed himself to the balcony, there, he saw Miya Atsumu leaning on the railing from his back while looking at the sky full of stars.

Kiyoomi pursed his lips behind the mask when he saw the latter yet he finds himself staring at those hazel brown eyes that were sparkling while looking from above. 

He then, thinks about leaving him alone for the latter seems to have a great time, but Kiyoomi thought that he was already here so he should go for it.

And also, to discover Miya Atsumu’s real personality, hopefully, he sees it if they’re only two together.

Long short story, Atsumu talked to Kiyoomi as usual, while the other one responses with a nod or short words, even shocking Atsumu about what changes Kiyoomi for him to talk to him now.

Atsumu was rambling about how he misses his home and his bickering with his twin while Kiyoomi only listens to him, then the blonde began to talk about his passion for volleyball.

Kiyoomi attentively listens to every word Atsumu says and then he realizes that Atsumu was just passionate about what he loves that he works hard for it to gain his goals.

Maybe that’s why many people are misinterpreting his attitude most of the time because of his perfectionism. Or they’re just jealous of him for they couldn’t do what Atsumu is capable of.

After that, Kiyoomi decided to befriend Atsumu, it wouldn’t be that bad, right?

Since then, the two were inseparable in one place. Even after their training camp ends, they exchanged their numbers, Kiyoomi was comforting Atsumu before they say goodbye to one another and that’s how their long-distance friendship starts.

Talking to each other via texts or even calls was like their daily routines. Atsumu’s endless amusing topics while Kiyoomi enjoys listening to Atsumu’s ranting about what’s happening in his life with his friends, team, and his twin brother. 

Kiyoomi smiles as he reminisced their times and decided to reply to Atsumu.

_[Just kill your time in practice, Miya.]_

In less than a minute, the other replied.

_[Too lazy…]_

Well, that happens most of the time when they’re not in the mood for it, Kiyoomi feels that. He just rolled his eyes and taps on his phone,

_[Just go to sleep.]_

Kiyoomi chuckles after he received another message from the latter. Atsumu never fails to reveal his unexpected side just from his laughs and lame jokes, or even by the presence of Miya Atsumu himself.

Kiyoomi sat on the bed while drying his curl locks with the towel and his one hand on the phone staring at Atsumu’s message.

_[What the hell?! It’s too early for that!]_  
_[Maybe I should come to yer place, Omi-kun!]_

_‘What?’_ Kiyoomi arched his eyebrow after he read that text. Does he think of how idiot Atsumu can be?

The distance between Hyogo and Tokyo is far away. It takes at least 8 hours in driving, although, you can ride the train which only takes 4 hours to get here in Tokyo.

But still…Atsumu? Going here in Tokyo City? Where could he buy a damn ticket from here? Could he even afford it with his own pocket money?

Kiyoomi was drowning himself by these questions inside his mind, shaking his head to get back to reality.

He glances at his clock and it’s now already six in the evening and going here from Atsumu’s hometown would be ten pm to get to Tokyo.

Atsumu was an idiot. His family or even his twin will find him if he escapes from his house.

Honestly, the last time they saw each other was the time on Nationals, the two didn’t have interaction that much since they’ve focused themselves on the play. They didn’t even message about meeting up during that time. Not that they’re missing each other, they knew their priorities and Kiyoomi believes that he and Atsumu might just be hanging out together in some time there.

Not until, the Karasuno have won against Inarizaki, Atsumu’s team. Kiyoomi witnessed how Atsumu was greatly affected after that match, they promised each other that they’ll be facing their teams after Itachiyama had won against them in the last Interhigh National Finals.

Kiyoomi was also affected by Atsumu’s loss that even their team had lost in Quarter Finals. He wanted to comfort Atsumu so bad but he couldn’t bring himself near Atsumu for some reason.

He always hates crowded people and touching them.

Atsumu was surrounded by his people from Hyogo alongside with his time that Kiyoomi couldn’t find the time to approach him when the latter is alone. And about the fact that he doesn’t like touching, he wanted to feel Atsumu’s skin while saying comforting words in his arms but he was practically coping up with his phobia.

He hates his phobia that he was struggling about open up to many people, only Atsumu managed to break in his walls and Kiyoomi felt sorry for he didn’t do anything that time on Nationals.

Even after the National has ended, they didn’t get to meet up, a lot of things came in their hand, although they had facetime by the time they arrived at their respective home.

They tried their best to comfort each other and that there will be the next time in their last year.

Kiyoomi was in dazed that he almost forgot to reply to Atsumu. He clicked his tongue and began tapping his phone, replying to Atsumu’s ridiculous texts.

_[Don’t be an idiot and rest.]_  
_[Your twin might get flustered if you left all of a sudden.]_

There’s no reply after that, Kiyoomi keeps checking his phone from time to time until he heaves a sigh, thinking that Atsumu might be sulking at the corner like a baby.

Kiyoomi curved his lips upward when he imagines Atsumu’s pouty lips, thinking how cute he is if he gets to see that every day.

He shook his head and lays on the bed after he finished drying his hair, thinking of how whipped he is ever since he and Atsumu became friends.

Kiyoomi stares at the ceiling while he leans his head with his arms as a support, he wonders when he’ll get to see Atsumu again if only he could go to Hyogo just to pay a visit for the blonde. But thinking about him, riding in public transportation full of people while their sweats are everywhere in the seats or the bar railings shivers Kiyoomi and didn’t want to risk triggering his phobia.

He wanted to drive even it’ll take eight hours to get there. Unfortunately, he can’t get his license until he turns 18. He’s only 16 turning 17 next month then next year, he might be practicing driving just to go to Atsumu’s place. He just needs to wait for a short time before they’ll spend their time together. Kiyoomi feels his drowsiness and he needs to sleep now, even though it was only seven o’clock.

Might as well he’ll end his day now and tomorrow he could just facetiming Atsumu.

\--

Kiyoomi wakes up, frowning when he hears the sound of the door knocking, he scratches his hair and pushed it back with his fingers, he took his phone and checked the time. 11 PM, _‘What the hell?’_ He curses inside his mind and stretched his back.

“Who the hell could still be up late?”

Surely, Kiyoomi had slept earlier than usual because he was drowned by his drowsiness. It couldn’t be his parents nor his siblings, they were away from out of town, that’s why he was left alone in this huge house. 

He was used to that already anyway, sometimes his cousin would visit him here so that he won’t feel alone even though he was okay with it.

He slid his sleeping slippers on went downstairs to open the door and when he does. He was greeted by the familiar blonde face smiling and waving at him.

Sakusa Kiyoomi was flabbergasted.

“M-Miya…” He was stuttering, still couldn’t believe what he’s seeing right now, he rubbed his eyes and shook his head while looking back at the person who still grinning at him, “Hello, Omi-omi! Did ya miss me?”

That familiar voice with the Kansai accent surely believes that Miya Atsumu was here in front of him. This is wasn’t a damn dream.

“Miya…” He gulped, still haven’t recovered from the shock, “What the hell are _you_ doing here?”

Atsumu clutches his chest, jokingly in pain from Kiyoomi’s greeting words, “Yer hurtin’ me, Omi! I came here to visit ya!”

Kiyoomi breathes in and combs his disheveled curly locks and glares at the blonde, “First of all, how did you get here? How did you know my address? Do your parents or your twin know that you left at your house? And why?”

Atsumu blinks raise his hands in front of Kiyoomi, “Hold yer horses, Omi! I can’t just answer all of those questions one-by-one, I can still recall it tho.” Kiyoomi rolled his eyes still his sharp eyes on Atsumu’s.

“Tell me now.”

Atsumu laughs and held his kneecaps, “Alrighty then!”

The blonde fixed his posture and begins to answer Kiyoomi’s questions. “Well, I rode a train, I left 7 pm and got here at 11 pm, just now, ya know. Then…I texted yer cousin, asking for yer address. Only Samu knows and don’t worry, he’ll cover up for me if I still didn’t get home tomorrow morning. And I’ve wanted to surprise ya! I missed spending our time together!”

Kiyoomi massaged his temples and sighs, “You mean, you’re planning to leave tomorrow now?”

“Yah. I mean, there will be no trains after midnight, right?”

“...that’s true but still…are you an idiot? What if something bad happens to you on your way here?”

“Aw…” Atsumu teasingly smiles at the curly man, “Yer concern about me! I’m so touched!”

“Shut up, Miya. That’ll be my responsibility, you idiot.”

Atsumu laughs before shifted to a gentle smile, “Nothing bad happened to me, Omi, I’m already here now…”

Kiyoomi nods and puts his hands on his pockets, “Well, I’m glad you are. The last time we’d hang out was on Training Camp. Do you miss those times?”

The blonde nods and scratched his nape, “Yep. That was only…a short time but I’ve missed ya so much! Really!”

“We’re always having a video call, Miya.”

“But spending time together hit different! We didn’t even have our time in Nationals, right?” Kiyoomi heaves a sigh and nods, “You’re right.”

Atsumu looks at the sky and smiles before looking back to Kiyoomi, “Let’s go to Shibuya while we still have our time riding in a taxi!”

Kiyoomi’s neutral expressions fall into a frown in disbelief, “What? Shibuya? Miya, there’s a lot of people during this time.”

“But I’m bored~” He groans while pleading Kiyoomi with his puppy eyes, “Please, Omi? I came here to visit Shibuya…wanna go there for ramen, karaoke, and drinking!”

“So, you came here to drag me there?”

Atsumu shook his head, “Not only that, I just really want to spend some time with ya…”

Kiyoomi’s sharp eyes slowly become soft while staring at the blonde in front of him whose lips were pouting while playing with his fingers. Kiyoomi grunts and goes inside, leaving him there to grab two jackets.

He saw Atsumu only wearing a white t-shirt and pajamas, obviously left the house without his parent’s permission. He is one stubborn big baby. Kiyoomi shakes that thought off and rushed outside, only to see Atsumu sulking in front of him. 

Kiyoomi scowled before throwing the jacket in front of his annoying face, “Wear that. It’s cold outside especially it’s still winter, dumbass.”

Atsumu stares at it with wide-eyes, “B-but O-Omi, you don’t lendi--”

“Yeah. But I can’t stand being beside you wearing only those clothes. I felt cold by myself just from the sight of it.”

Atsumu smirks before wearing the thick jacket, “Just say ya care about me, Omi~”

“God, how can you be so annoying?” Kiyoomi retorts and wear his jacket and took his face mask from the pocket of his sweatpants and wears it.

“You better make this night worthwhile, Miya.”

Atsumu could only smile while he embraces the warmth from Kiyoomi’s jacket and engulfing the scent of it, “With ya, by my side, Omi. It’ll always be worth it.”

It’s a great thing Kiyoomi wears a mask, he conceals his smile from Atsumu’s sweet words, “If you say so,” that’s so only he could reply before Kiyoomi locked his house and the two waited for the taxi.

\--

“So…ya mean there will be no taxis or buses or transportation after between midnight and one am?” Atsumu asks while the two are inside the taxi, heading at Shibuya.

“Yeah.” Kiyoomi rolled his eyes, “We better be quick and go home. I only have some pocket money for your stupid idea.”

“Eh…that wasn’t stupid! I want to experience nightlife in Shibuya! Oh! And also to see Hachi’s statue there!”

“Wow, so many agendas,” Kiyoomi replied with sarcasm only to get a cheeky smile.

Kiyoomi sighed. He could’ve said no because he knew that they’ll stay longer from their destination. He hates crowds, noisy people, and yet here he is, riding on a taxi alongside his annoying friend who acts like a baby if he didn’t get what he wants.

Atsumu can be a handful and Kiyoomi salutes his twin for keeping up with this guy.

After 10 minutes, they’ve arrived at their destination where the taxi stops from the station. Kiyoomi had pay for the ride even though Atsumu was about to, “Shut up, Miya. You even bought the ticket just to came to Tokyo, you idiot.” That was what Kiyoomi said after Atsumu still insists.

 _'Ah yes, perks of having a rich kid friend.’_ Atsumu could only smile then glancing at the place, thinking about their time here as a date.

Kiyoomi grumbles when he saw many people in Shibuya crosswalk, “There are so many people even at this hour…”

Atsumu calls out his name, “Omi! Omi! Look! The statue of Hachiko!” The two are heading towards the dog statue, “Wow!”

“What is so surprising about that?” Kiyoomi asks, still wearing a scowling expression, still thinking about the crowds. Atsumu chuckles and took out his phone, “I’m just amazed that I get to see it here from faraway, ya know!” Kiyoomi sighs before he nods.

“Take a picture of me beside it! Then we’ll have our picture afterward.”

“No thanks.” But still, Kiyoomi grabbed Atsumu’s phone, “Wait, Omi! Let’s sanitize it first--!”

“Shut up, Miya. This is only your phone.”

Those words shocked Atsumu, it was unexpected that Kiyoomi was touching his phone with ease. Regardless of that, he felt happy and positioned himself. At that moment, he felt special to Sakusa Kiyoomi. Hopefully…

“So, where are we going, Mr. Miya?” Kiyoomi asks while they are walking far from Shibuya crosswalks. “We’re lookin’ for ramen! I want to eat ramen first! They say there are many foods in this street!”

“If you say so…” Gladly, people here from where they are right now are less compared to those who are in crosswalks so Kiyoomi felt safe now.

“Oh! Over there!” Atsumu was about to hold the latter’s hand when he stops midway, “Oh, shit! ‘m sorry! It wasn’t my intention…”

Before Atsumu finished his sentences, it was cut off when Kiyoomi took his hand and dragged him inside the ramen shop. “O-Omi! Wait.” The two stopped and Atsumu pulled his hand while he was holding his chest.

His heart was beating so fast by those fleeting touches, and Kiyoomi was looking at him expressionless, “What now, Miya? I’m already hungry.”

Atsumu pursed his lips, trying to talk but failed because of the shock, he just nodded and heading towards the counter to order their ramen.

Whilst, Kiyoomi bows down to hide his rosy cheeks when he felt the heat rushing up from it.

“Wah! Ramens here in Shibuya are the best!” Atsumu was grinning while slurping the ramen. The two had a seat over the corner away from many people and that’s what Kiyoomi wants.

“So, you came here just to taste the best ramen places?”

“Omi-omi!” Atsumu pouts shaking his head, “Ya have to say somethin’ there, huh?”

“I’m just asking. What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothin~”

Kiyoomi was staring at the blonde who’s busy tasting ramen as if that’ll be his last meal on earth. His mask was down so he was trying his hardest not to smile at this bubbly guy in front of him.

His eyebrows knitted when he saw something on Atsumu’s cheek. He took one of their tissues and closes their distance, “You have something on your face.” That’s what he said before carefully wiping Atsumu’s face.

Before he pulls away, he saw Atsumu’s stunned expression while his cheeks were flushing red. Kiyoomi wanted to pinch those marshmallows but stopping himself as he knew this isn’t the right time for simping him.

‘So cute.’ Kiyoomi shrugs before he goes back to eating, left Atsumu wondering why Kiyoomi was doing these things for him.

They weren’t like this before in the training camp, they are talking after the practice, or even if they want to join the meals together, or even when they’re having their break time from their play, they weren’t this close before.

Atsumu thinks he’s getting right about the quote, **“Absence makes the heart grow fonder.”** Or he was just assuming things again…

\--

“Seriously, Miya? Karaoke?” Kiyoomi asked Atsumu unbelief when they are heading towards the Karaoke bar.

“Omi, let me tell ya,” Atsumu stops in front of the taller while he stands straight and touched his chest, “Imma great singer, my voice can make the girls flip their table, yer lucky that ya will be the one to witness that.”

“Oh wow,” Kiyoomi nonchalantly clapped his hands, “Way to go carrying a heavy bench, Miya.”

“Shut yer trap! Let’s just go inside!” Kiyoomi breathes in after they went inside the place.

Kiyoomi sits straight, leaning at the sanitized chair while waiting for Atsumu to book their room and after that, he watches Atsumu bringing some snacks with 4 mugs of beer.

The masked man's eyes widened after he saw the beers, “Miya, what the hell?”

“What?”

“Are you out of your mind? Why are we having a beer here? We’re not in legal age, you know that.”

“Well,” Atsumu wiggles his eyebrows, annoying the curly hair man more, “We are not gonna die in this world without breakin’ some rules.”

“God…Miya, are you seriously going to go home, drunk?”

“Apparently, yes. But I’m staying at yours until I’ll come back home.” Kiyoomi facepalmed and couldn’t believe this guy. “Jesus Christ, Miya…”

\--

Atsumu was rummaging through the song for them to sing, well, only Atsumu. Kiyoomi never sings in his whole life and he doesn’t even want not so to waste his fluids.

“Oh my! There are some international songs I know here! I’ll sing this Omi!”

“Whatever you say, Miya…” His voice seems bored but he was looking forward to seeing Atsumu singing. He doesn’t believe when the latter told him that he was a good singer.

Maybe Kiyoomi wants to see Atsumu’s stupid trying hard yet cute actions, after all.

And when the song was pressed Atsumu positioning himself, smirking at Kiyoomi who had his mask down and took the beer, sipping it, before he grimaced by the bitter taste of it.

Nang ikay ibigin ko  
Mundo koy biglang nagbago  
Akala ko ikay langit  
Yun palay sakit ng ulo

Kiyoomi bit his lips while stopping himself from laughing at Atsumu’s stupid antics. His voice seems pretty good but the song, which he couldn’t understand was really funny for the blonde to sing especially with his damn accent.

Sabi mo sa akin  
Kailan may di mag babago  
Naniwala naman sa iyo  
Bat ngayoy iniwan mo

Kiyoomi tries to cover his smiling lips by taking a sip from the beer in which he could only hold up from the bitter taste of it but somehow finds it good so he slowly gulps it.

Di mo alam dahil sa yo  
Akoy hindi makakain  
Di rin makatulog  
Buhat ng iyong lokohin  
Kung akoy muling iibig  
Sanay di maging katulad mo

Tulad mo na may pusong bato  
Kahit san ka man ngayon

Kiyoomi couldn’t suppress his smile and Atsumu saw that, he goes near to him, took the mic, and hands it to the ebony hair, “Ya sing with me, Omi.”

“I don’t know that song. Just continue.”

“Let’s sing together, please? Hm?”

And Kiyoomi was extremely weak for that smile, he rolled his eyes and the mic from him and stands,

Di mo alam dahil sa yo  
Akoy hindi makakain  
Di rin makatulog  
Buhat ng iyong lokohin  
Kung akoy muling iibig  
Sanay di maging katulad mo  
Tulad mo na may pusong bato

The two were laughing like idiots, “Ya have the worst one, Omi!”

“Shut up! I don’t sing!” Regardless, Kiyoomi finds himself laughing while they’ve finished the song

Di mo alam dahil sa yo  
Akoy hindi makakain  
Di rin makatulog  
Buhat ng iyong lokohin  
Kung akoy muling iibig  
Sanay di maging katulad mo  
Tulad mo na may pusong bato

Tulad mo na may pusong bato  
Tulad mo na may pusong bato

The two just laughed and Kiyoomi only stares at Atsumu’s beautiful smiles and laughs that is his music from his ears. He knew that in the process of their friendship, Kiyoomi fell in love with Atsumu.

The only problem was, he wasn’t sure if Atsumu feels the same way at him. And that kind of thought broke his mood. He sat down quietly while Atsumu was still laughing.

Atsumu notices Kiyoomi’s sudden change of mood so he sat down beside yet leaving a few meters away from him, “Somethin’ wrong, Omi-omi?”

Kiyoomi shook his head and took the two mugs of beer and gave the other one to him, “Let’s finish this, you bought this. It’s a waste for both of us if we didn’t leave it full.”

Atsumu bows his head and took the beer from Kiyoomi and had a sip from it, “Oh my fuckin’ God! This is so bitter!”

“Suck it up.” Kiyoomi gave him a smug smile before he finished the other mug in one go.

\--

“Omi-kun~” Kiyoomi only gives a deadpan look to Atsumu who was swinging his arms in front of him, “Mm, let’s sing more!”

“Our time is over now, Miya, we should go now…” Kiyoomi whispers then glance at the blonde’s mug that there’s only one mug of beer to go.

He can’t believe that Atsumu got drunk in only one mug while Kiyoomi felt kind of tipsy for he had drunk in two mugs. Tho he can keep up and bring Atsumu back to his own house.

“Miya. Let’s go now…” He frowns when Atsumu was lying on one of the couches with his arms doing some awfully dance moves, “I don’t wanna go home!”

Kiyoomi had no choice now, he goes to Atsumu, grabbing the latter’s arms, pulling him up, and carries him in bridal style. “Omi~~~”

Kiyoomi sighs while they’re heading outside, still carrying Atsumu in his arms. “Oh my gosh! Yer so strong, Omi!”

“And you’re an idiot, Miya.” Atsumu pouts before he struggles to let Kiyoomi put him down. “I can walk on my own!” There goes for Atsumu and his stubbornness. Kiyoomi knows him about that so he lets him.

Kiyoomi checked the time from his wristwatch and cussed when the arms struck at 2 AM, meaning there will be no taxis or trains at this hour. They had no choice but to wait until 5:30 in the morning.

They have to walk around here in Shibuya for now, of course, in fewer people's spaces.

At the sidewalk of the street, Kiyoomi notices Atsumu clumsiness of walking, still hasn’t recovered in a drunken state and only he could watching him from behind not until Atsumu trips over with his face kissing on the ground, the blonde later slaps the ground while whining like a baby.

Kiyoomi sighs in contentment before went in front of the blonde, he goes behind him then squats, “Ride me.”

“Omi?!”

“On the back. I’ll give you a lift, you big baby.”

“So many call names…” Atsumu comments yet he still went on Kiyoomi’s back, hugging his neck, wrapping his legs around his waist, while Kiyoomi carries him easily.

The two began walking while Atsumu was longing for this real warmth, he knew how Kiyoomi hates physical contacts and was confused all the time about why Kiyoomi does these things for him. Is he giving some signs? Atsumu will never know the real answer.

He wonders about how long they’ll keep up like this. After the night ends, Atsumu will go back to Hyogo and both of them will be in long-distance, again.

The more Kiyoomi spends time with Atsumu, the more he wants to be with him. He never touching people like this before, only Atsumu. What’s weird is that it was easier than he thought it would be the opposite. He wants Atsumu to be in his arms all the time and this was getting out of hand, considering this is their second time of spending one another after months.

The two didn’t track their time for how long they’ve been walking, only Kiyoomi carrying Atsumu. They’ve walked everywhere around in Shibuya. Atsumu was sobering up a bit before he swings his legs, “Put me down now, Omi…I can walk on my own now,”

Kiyoomi then did what Atsumu told him to, “Ya go first, Omi. I’ll check my phone first…”

It took a while before Kiyoomi nods and walks ahead while Atsumu grabbed his phone, took a deep breath, and check his twin’s messages.

_[What now, Tsumu? Did you confess to Sakusa-san?]_  
_[Isn’t that why ya came there? Saving yer money that mama gave ya for allowance just to get to Tokyo? Yer fuckin’ whipped.]_  
_[Don’t waste yer time and grow some balls, you shitty twin.]_

It was sent around 1 AM while Atsumu was having his best time with Kiyoomi. Atsumu tries to hide his smile from Kiyoomi and texts his twin.

_[I think I’ll probably do it now, this time…]_

Atsumu puts his phone back to his pocket only to see Kiyoomi, frowning at him, “Hm? What’s wrong, Omi?”

The masked man averted his gaze and puts his hand around his pocket, “Nothing.”

 _‘Why is he smiling like that? Who’s he texting with? He was with me.’_ Kiyoomi growled silently in annoyance while walking faster not to let the blonde catching up with him.

Atsumu, on the other hand, was confused about the latter’s actions, he knew how moody Kiyoomi, but there’s something in his aura that he couldn’t go through the latter’s invisible barriers.

Atsumu knew it was probably wrong time to confess at a time like this, but he’d already plan to tell Kiyoomi tonight...

But looking way back, he doesn’t seem to have the chance as the guy kept brushing him off during their trip, completely forgetting the ebony man’s small gestures to him as he was swallowing with his doubts and insecurities.

Should Atsumu tell his feelings to Sakusa and get over with it? Probably yes, sure, he’ll do that.

The blonde stopped his tracks that Kiyoomi had noticed that Atsumu didn’t follow him, he looks back only to see the latter staring at him, with his droopy eyes in sadness.

Kiyoomi faced him and walks slowly, “Miya? Do you need something?”  
Atsumu avoided his dark black eyes and looks down, “…Omi, there’s something I need to tell ya…” He gulps while playing with his fingers.

Kiyoomi saw through how Atsumu is serious at the moment, he felt a pang of nervousness that he took a deep breath and closes his eyes, “Do I have to know about that?” He felt like an idiot for asking that damn question.

“O-Omi…I.” Atsumu sighs and looks at the sky, still not meeting his eyes with Kiyoomi’s. Why is he feeling nervous when he could just say it and go?

But then, he knew that it wasn’t that easy to say what he feels about Kiyoomi. Even though Atsumu knew he fell in love at the first sight, tries to get closer to him until he got this friendship, that’s all that matters to him, before. As time goes by, he wanted something more from Kiyoomi and this is getting a red flag, honestly.

He tried his best to lift his head and looked at Sakusa Kiyoomi’s eyes only to burst out in tears while silently sobs in front of the guy he loves.

Kiyoomi gaped his mouth. He didn’t expect this. He didn’t expect that Atsumu would cry in front of him for some reason. He begins to panic and rushed towards Atsumu’s aid and cupped his face. “Miya, what’s wrong? Hey…”

“Omi, this is so hard…it hurts that I love you so much that I couldn’t bear the fact that you won’t feel the same way.” He sobs while wiping his falling tears with the back of his hands.

Kiyoomi lets go of his hold from Atsumu and stare at him, “D-do you really love me?” He asked.

Atsumu nodded while he continues to sobs, “I never knew that confessing to someone is really hard when ya really mean it.” He pouts in front of the masked guy, “Those girls made it so easy to profess their love.”

Kiyoomi smiles faintly and held Atsumu’s hands, “Miya, I mean, Atsumu…” Atsumu suddenly stops wiping his tears and faces Kiyoomi, “Stop crying now, silly. You look ugly.”

“Omi!” Atsumu sobs loudly which made Kiyoomi laughed at this gesture. He grabbed Atsumu’s chin and leans their foreheads together, “About what you’ve said earlier…”

Atsumu gulps then hold on to Kiyoomi’s hands that were on his face. “I do feel the same way…”

The blonde sniffles while gripping on the latter’s hands, “H-how do you say so?”

“Atsumu, I wouldn’t lend you a jacket leaving you freezing over the weather, won’t go with you here in Shibuya despite there are extremely crowded people, I wouldn’t touch you like this easily, I wouldn’t be laugh and smile over small things, and I wouldn’t do those things earlier if I didn’t care or love you.”

Atsumu smiles unbelievably shook his head, “I was planning to confess and say my speech first…but then I cried by yer sudden change of mood…”

“I’m sorry about that,” Kiyoomi lets go and faces away from Atsumu, “I suppose, I got jealous when you suddenly smiled on your phone…”

Atsumu smiles softly while enjoying seeing Kiyoomi’s new side, “That was Samu and I smiled because we were talkin’ ‘bout ya.”

“Oh.” Atsumu nodded. “I guess, that’s kind of relief.”

Atsumu a deep breath and fixes his blond hair, “Wow, that was a hell of a confession! I cried that was so lame!”

Kiyoomi chuckles and nods in agreement, “Yeah, and I cannot wait to tell our children about our confession.”

“C-children?! Yer thinkin’ about our future now?!”

“Mm. Ever since I fell for you, I’ve always thought of how we will going to have a family…”

“B-but Omi…”

“Hm? What is it, Tsum?”

“So, that means…we’re together now?”

Under the moonlight, Kiyoomi saw how red Atsumu’s cheeks are now, those beautiful hazel brown eyes that sparkled through the light of the moon melts him. He lowered his mask and approached Atsumu closer to hug him, “Yeah, we are together now…” 

Atsumu leans on the taller shoulder and pouted when he felt his tears rolling down, making the latter’s jacket wet. “Ah, I can’t wait to tell our kids someday…”

“Omi! Yer teasing me now!”

Kiyoomi laughs before looking at Atsumu’s eyes, “Atsumu, this is our long weekend…so can you stay for a few days at my house? It feels empty and maybe you can make it lively somehow.”

“Of course!” Atsumu can feel his heart going to burst from euphoria, “I would love to! But, I should tell Samu about it, I hope my parents will be happy if they knew that I got myself a handsome boyfriend!”

“Really?” Kiyoomi can now freely smiles to show his happiness to Atsumu only.

“Omi, we’re gonna have LDR after this.” Kiyoomi nods and sighs, “Guess we have to wait longer for us to spend together again!”

“I’m going to learn driving,” Kiyoomi said, “And Atsumu after we graduated from highschool…can you wait for me? And live together after that?”

“Omi…” Atsumu bit his lips and smiles widely, “I didn’t know yer really that romantic~”

“Geez.” The two snickered while exchanging their teases together. “Omi, I want us to live in Osaka!”

“Sure, we can make that happen.”

“Can I marry you right now?”

Kiyoomi shook his head and pinched Atsumu’s cheeks, “We’re too young.”

“Says the one who thinks about having a family just now!”

“I’ll propose after we show ourselves to the world together. You know, our ambition in volleyball.”

Atsumu closes their distance as he wraps his arms around Kiyoomi’s neck, “We’re gonna make that happen, hm?”

“Yes.” The blonde closed his eyes when he felt soft lips touching against his forehead, “All of these, we’ll make it happen.”

The two smiled together and Atsumu rubbed their noses together, Kiyoomi smiles and hugs his boyfriend tightly, “Atsumu, can we cuddle after we’re at heading at home?”

“Of course, Omi! As long as it’s you.”

“I love you, Atsumu.”

“I love you too, Omi…”

Kiyoomi and Atsumu surely would make their dreams happen until the end, and their moment in Shibuya will be as memorable then their midnight passes by.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written a fic in this style! I'm still getting into it! But anyway, thank you guys for reading this fic! We'll be seeing again, ig? Shout me out on twitter [casseidmt](https://twitter.com/casseidmt) til next time!


End file.
